This one day
by greekgodapollo
Summary: It's a day Karkat doesn't particularly like, but to John It's a day that needs to be celebrated. What will he do and How will Karkat react? The story Is better than it seems I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Im new and decided to write a short fanfic. Just a John/Kar thing nothing big :/ Enjoy~**

It was 8:37am. The smell of bacon, and eggs filled the air. You get out of bed and get dressed. You hed down stairs and head into the kitchen to find John cooking. He looks at you with his goofy smile.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouts and gives you a hug. Oh yeah. Today was infact your wrigglers day, or birthday as the humans called it. "

"Jegus" you mumble. Your tired and grumpy. You never get up this early. When he gives you a soft kiss on the cheek that wakes you up a little. He blushes a little and says

"you hungry?" You give him a nod still a little grumpy. He sets a plate right in front of you filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. He makes a plat for himself and sits infront of you. It takes you 10 minutes into your meal to notice he is looking at you.

"What" you say a little harsh.

"Karkat you seem unhappy" he says giving you a sad look.

"Did I do something"?

"No" you say. Its just- . You stop. You dont want to upset him with a depresing story.

"Just what"?

"It's my birthday" you say.

"So"?

"That's just it". My birthdays are'nt always the best. Fuck there never the best. Its the one time of year where i push everyone away and lock my self in a room all day and do nothing. I hate my birthday.

He grabs your hand and squeezes it.

"Are you going to push me away?" he says softly.

You look him in those to blue eyes and see that he's seriouse. A year ago you would be in your room, laying in your bed watching shitty movies. But this year you wanted to spend it with him. Just him.

You get up and hug him. Somthing you dont do often. "No" you whisper in his ear. Im gonna spend it with you.

He breaks from the hug to give you a kiss. "Good" he says. "Me and a couple of other people and trolls I sorta envited over for a party Im throwing for you!"

He gets up and runs into the bedroom and locks the door afraid of your reaction. It takes you a couple of seconds to realize what he has done.

"...What!

_**Well thats all. Should I continue? Comments and suggestions needed please! P.S I'll write more if there is enough reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

You race to the bedroom and pound on the door.

"John Egbert you get the fuck out of the room now!" you yell at the door.

"No way, you'll kill me!" he says giggling.

"Just unlock the gogdamn door!" you yell once again even more fustrated. Theres a ten seconed pause before he cracks the door open.

"Look, I just wanted to do something special and-"

You cut him off by pushing the door open all the way to give him a sloppy kiss. It last a few seconds befor you pull away.

"I know" you say slow and soft. "Its really fucking nice of you to but... its just something that im not use to"

"...you've never had a birthday party before?" he ask. You pause a little but shake your head as your responce. For some reason he smiles.

"What?" you ask a little suspeciasly.

"So this will be the first party you've ever had?"he asks a little to happily. You give him a nod.

"Awesome!" he shouts. "Im going to make this the best party you'll ever have!" He gives you a huge hug and skips away into the livingroom to make a few calls.

"Gog" you think to you're self. "What the fuck did I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

You make your way slowly to the bathroom for a shower. While you start heat up the water you think about the party. You known John. He's going To invite Everyone. Your not exactly fond, of everyone. Each person has there own little way of annoying the hell out of you.

After your (long) shower you go in your bedroom to get dressed. Your not excited about the party or anything, but you still want to look your best. For John's sake. You pick out the best, none violent or disturbing shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. After getting dresssed you think about doing your hair but decide its fine the way it is. When you finaly decide that you look decent you head into the living room. John looks at you and looks a little suprised.

"Whoa" he says. "lOOK Whos getting all gussied up".

"Shut up" you sneer at him, but he just gives you a smile. "Ok Egbert who's comming to this "party".

"Everyone duh" he says still smileing. You fucking knew it. You just know his goofy ass to well.

"Uhha" you say makeing your way to the couch. "And what exactly is "everyone" going to do?

"Shit" you hear him say under is breath. "I guess i didnt think of that". He stands in the middle of the livingroom scratching his head. _How could he not of thought of this _you think. It was his idea. It only takes him a few seconds befor he's running over to you and grabs your shoulder.

"I have an idea"! he shouts. "We can go to that cool resturant uptown"!

"That place"? you say. "Its fucking expensive and we're not dragging everyone up there just for my fucking birthday".

"I know but its worth it" he says looking deep in your eyes and you looking back at his. Gog there so blue. You dont know why your birthday matters to him so much. But whatever makes him happy your willing to do.

"Are you sure?" you ask him. He just nods his head in responce. "Ok whatever".

"Yesssssss" he shouts._ Ding Dong_. "Can you get that Karkat im going to take a shower". You get off the couch slowly makeing your way to the door.  
>When you open it you dont even get the chance to see the persons face before they tackle you to the ground.<p>

"Happy wrigglers day Karkitty!" you hear someone shout.

_Its going to be a long day_ you think to yourself.

_**Tada! Well there you go. I hope it was a good chapter. Im thinking of makeing a chapter in John's POV. Should I? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah- Nepeta get the hell off of me"! you yell. She gets up but just ends up hugging you once more from behind when both of you are off the ground.

"Hehe your so squishy Karkitty" she says. Still standing by the door you can see Equius. He just gives you a nod, so you just take it as a happy birthday. You nod back, and turn to Nepeta.

"Why are you here" you ask trying not to sound like a jerk.

"John said he was having a parrrty for you"! she says. "Why". "You dont want me here". Oh no. Shes giving you a sad look. You hate it when she gets sad. It's just not natural to see Nepeta sad.

"No"! you say trying to make things better. "Its just the partys not going to be here and your a little early". "Johns still getting ready".

"Oh"! she says smileing again. "Ok, when and where is the party"?

"Its at that fancy new resturant uptown"

"Oh you mean The Blue Lagoon"? she ask.

"Yeah" you answer. And I think we'll go there when John's finished getting ready. I say an hour.

"Ok I gusse I'll call everyone to let them know" she says takeing out her phone.

"Ok whatever" you say makeing your way to the couch ploping on the couch.

As you predicted it took John an hour to get ready. He always makes sure he looks his best on "special" occations. Nepeta and Equius decided to tag along on the car ride there. Not much talking was done. Things were pretty akward to you. Especialy since it was a thirty minute car ride there.  
>When you finaly got there you felt your stomach twist. Why were you so nervouse? Your just going to eat lunch with your "friends" and celebrate your birthday. Well thats just it. You can feel it. Somethings going to go fucking wrong and make things even more akward. The whole celebrating your birthday is new to you and your not sure how things will work out.<p>

You gusse John senced something was wrong because he grabed your hand and pulled you to the side before you could continue to walk into the resturant with Nepeta and Equius

"It's gonna be fine" he says. "Dont worry about it". He says and gives you a long and tight hug.

"Ok" you whisper in his ear. You give him a weak smile to try and convince him your ok. He smiles back, takes your hand and pulls you into the restuant.

_Here we go_, you think to yourself.

**_Ahh i know theres some spelling mistakes! D: Sorry I'll try to fix them but other than that i hope you enjoyed it. I promise the chapters will get longer sometime._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. I managed to fix some problems. I know there was a lot. Well this chapter will show some of my favorite pairings and hopefully some humor.**_

John some how managed to get a huge table that would fit everyone. Nepeta and Equius sat together (predictable) and you and John sat across from them.  
>To your suprise Sollux and Dave were the first ones to arrive. In Sollux's hands's was something in the shape of a cube. Oh gog. Did he really bring you a present?<p>

"Happy wrigglerth day kk" he said in his usual lisp. Uh.. Dave told me that humanth give gifeth to people on there wrigglerth day tho here. He handed you the box and gave you a weird smile.

"Do you always do what your boyfriend tells you to do Captor?" you say. But thanks I gusse. You take the gift and put it on the table. Sollux takes you by suprise yet again bye giveing you a hug. Jegus why was everyone hugging you? You struggled a bit but gave up into the hug.

"Any time kk" he says. He finally lets go, and strolls to his seat leaving you alone with Strider whos smirking at you.

"What?" you ask.

"Oh nothing important". Happy birthday Karkles. He ruffles your hair (something you absolutly hate) and walks of nonchalantly to his seat next to Sollux.  
>The guy may be a major douchbag but as much as you hate to admite it you were happy he was there for Sollux. Someone needed to be when you were'nt The next people to arrive were Eridan and Feferi. You dont really interact with them but John invited them.<p>

"Happy wrigglers day Karfish" she says cheerfully. Eridan would say it to but he's being a major Glub!

"Its ok, and thanks" you mumble. Jeez these nicknames were killing you. A couple of minutes later Gamzee came in with Tavros. Tavros got his new robotic legs Equius made for him a couple of weeks ago so it still suprised you when you saw them without Gamzee weeling him in.

"Happy motherfucking wrigglers day bestfriend" Gamzee says.

"Uhh.. yea.. happy wrigglers day Karkat" Tavros joined in. You said the usual thanks to them as they made their way to their seats. It took about twenty more minutes before every one was fully there. It seemed like forever, espesially since John made every wait to order until everyone was accounted for. Once the food came it seemed like everyone was starving because they dove right into their food. Everyone was haveing their own random ass conversation. It really was'nt as bad as you thought. You were quite most of the time but talked to some people now and then.

"Will there be anything eles?" the waiter aked.

"Uh yeah you have anything with alcohol?" you here Dave yell over to the waiter.

"Are you really going to drink?" Sollux asked Dave.

"Hell yeah" he responded. Its a party right?

"I think im with the cool kid on this" you hear Terezi say.

"Ok" John says. Why dose'nt everyone have a drink or two? Everyone agreeded to the idea with a simple "_yeah_". It was only a few moments later until the waiter came with a round of drinks for everyone. Half an hour later and six rounds of drinks it seemed like everyone was on soper slim. Everyone was laughing their ass of at stupid shit (including you) and sometimes you sware you saw a unicorn now and then. It was only a couple of moments later when John decited to pay the bill and get out of there. John didnt exactly want to go home just yet. He said he had other "plans". He took you to the beach so you and him could watch the sunset. Gog he was so cheesy sometimes. But you still loved the little derp. The both of you were sitting on the sand leaning on each other.

"I love you" you whisper in his ear.

"I love you to" you hear him say under his breath. Everything seemed perfect until you heard a familiar voice coming from behind you.

"Awwww look" the voice said. Its the two little faggots from high school on their honeymoon. You turn to see two familiar faces you dreaded you would'nt ever see again.

"Fuck" you say under your breath.


	6. Chapter 6

There were so many things going through your head. How do they still remember you? How did they find you? Why were they such dick heads? But the most important quesion was what was they going to do to you and John. In high school they tormented the both of you. They hated "gay" people and made sure they suffered. Including you and John, even know John stuck to the whole "_Im not a homesexual_" bullshit.

-**FalshBack**-

"You like dick dont you faggot"? one of them said.

"I bet he sucks one at least twice a day" the other laughed.

"Shut the fuck up assholes" you sneered. That remark caused you to get a fist to the gut. You droped to the floor by the lockers holding your stomach. But that was just the begining. They continued to bet the ever loving shit out of you. After a few kicks and punches later they stopped. You thought they were done but they were'nt. You saw someone out of the corner of your eye watching.

"Hey look at this". "We got a little peeper" one of them said.

"Uhh... you guys should'nt do that". Its mean, the boy said.

"Hear that Jack"? We should stop cause its mean.

"Haha, yea I heard Sam". Who the fuck do you think you are the one who was called Jack said to the boy.

"Im John Egbert". Im new.

"Well John" Jack started. You've seen us kick this faggots ass so watcha gonna do about it. The boy stood there silent. You guess the other boys took that as a "_Im going to tell on you_" because they took him by his shirt and threw him on the floor. They snatched off his glasses and began to give him the same treatment they gave you. After they were done they left you both laying on the floor while they walked off to class like nothing happened. The both of you got up holding your wounds. About ten seconds later the boy was the first to speek up.

"Im John by the way" he said.

"I heard" you mumble. Im Karkat. That was the day you became friends with your lovely derp. Although the both of you still got tormented everyday you kept eachother strong.  
>Close friends in highschool and lovers in college.<br>Yeah. It took that long for him to admite his feelings for you. But it was worth the wait. You hoped for long that you and him would never run into these guys again but you did. What were you going to do about it?

"What the hell do you guys want?" you snaped.

"We heard from a little birdie that today was your birthday" Jack says. Happy birthday faggot.

"Fuck you" you yelled. Jack took a step forward like he was going to puch you but he stoped. Instead he motion his head towards you.  
>His friend Sam ran over towards you, but before you could do anything he pinned you down. You cursed him out, while trying to get out from under him but it was useless. He was much bigger than you, but some thing eles made you stop. You heard a shrek and then something hit the ground. You turn to see that Jack had punched John.<p>

"John!" you yell. But Jack just kicks him in the stomach over and over while Sam just held you there and made you watch. It hurt. It hurt you so much to see him getting hurt lick this. And there was nothing you could do about it. All of a sudden you see a big rock floating in the air. _What the hell_ you think to your self. The rock floats over to Jack and drops on his head. You hear him give a loud yell and fall back. A couple of more rocks flew to Sam and kcocked him off of you. As soon as you could you ruch to John's side. He has a bloody nose and some bruises on his face and stomach.

"Ah fuck!" you hear Jack yell. Lets get the hell out of here. You turn your head to see the both of them run off. What just happend? Walking over to you is the answer. Its Sollux who used his psionic powers to move the rocks. He comes over to your side and looks at John.

"H-how did you know?" you ask stuttering a little duie to the fact that John's nose is gushing out blood.

"When you left you forgot your gift" he beggan. I told Dave to wait for me tho i could give you your damn gift tho followed you and John. I dethided to give you guyth a moment, tho i headed back. Then i thaw thothe guyth form high thcool head in your direction. Tho i thalked them. You stare at him for moment before giving him a tight hug. "Thanks douchbag". "No problem kk". I'll go get your car thay here, he said before takeing your keys and running to fetch your car.

"John?" you whisper in his ear. He opens his eyes and tries to give you a weak smile. You hug him for the longest time until Sollux and Dave come back with your car.

You help John walk up that stairs and into your apartment. After cleaning him up the both of you make your way to the couch to snuggle up. You decide to let John pick oout the movie and of course he picks _Con Air_. You try not to fall asleep on the movie but you do. When it's finaly over John wakes you up.

"Lets go to bed" he says. You give him a nod and walk to the bedroom. Before the both of you fall asleep your makeing out on the bed. You could'nt help but smile when John gave a little yelp when you bit his lip.

"Karkat?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you to". You both fall asleep holding each other tight smileing.

**_Told you they would get long! Again if there are any mistakes i WILL fix them. PLease review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! So I have'nt updated in while. Schools going to be the end of me! What im going to do is update on weekends. Is that ok? Sooner if posible. So here is a new chapter**_.

You name Is John Egbert and You ache all over.

You think your nose is broken and it hurts when you breath. You leave your bed with Karkat still sleeping in it and limp to the living room.  
>Your to tired for breakfast and you just want to watch tv. To your luck Jackass is on. You smile to yourself and put it on. You guess the tv was a little loud because Karkat comes out of the bedroom and gives you a death stare. You just chuckle to your self and pat the couch as a sign for him to join you. He looks at the movie your watching and makes a face but eventualy joins you. He wraps his arms around your torso as he does.<p>

"Ow" you say. He gives you a look before lifting up your shirt. His face looks horrified. You look down at your torso and see why he looks like that.  
>There are several bruises all over and a big black and blue one by your rib cage. He traces over each bruise. You flintch a little and he touches the big one.<p>

"This is my fault" he says.

"What"! No! Its not your fault. They snuck up on us. Its not your fault.

"But I should have defended you!" he says a little louder. I should'nt need Sollux's help, I should defend you myself. It's my job.

"Karkat" you begin. It's not your fault. There jerks. You did your best. Its ok. He gives you a doubtful look but relaxs a little. You give him him a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Im tired" he mumbles.

"Go back to bed" I'll wake you up for work later. Kay?

"Ok" he says softly. He goes back to the room and closes the door. You sigh a little. You never want to hear him say it was his fault again. It was'nt. It hurt you to see him like that. But what was hurting you worse was your head. You lye down, but end up drifting in a deep sleep.

_** Ahhhh sorry for shitty ending. Again I will go back to fix the errors. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter is when the plot comes in!**_  
><em><strong>Hehe.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I like getting the feed back and its a real self-esteem boost.~ Again when I get to the errors will be fixed. **

"John" you say softly trying to get your matesprit up. John. Wake up. He shifts a little on the couch before opening one eye.  
>"Hey I gotta go to work now" you tell him.<p>

"Huh" He says. Oh crap. Sorry I didnt wake you up. He looks at the clock which reads 3:04pm. Your suppost to be at work in 15 minutes.

"Its fine" you say. Im up so just go back to sleep. You look like you need it. Before you can leave he grabs your arm.

"I want you to stay with me" he says quitely. You look at him, and gog he looks so adorable. You wish you can just lay with him all day. But you need the money.

"I cant" you tell him. I really fucking want to but you know we need to pay bills right?

"Yeah I know" he says giving you a weak smile. A couple of kisses later he allows you to leave. You work at a music store with Gamzee. Its fucking stupid but it pays good money. Its a couple of blocks away from your apartment so its not a far walk. Once you get into the store your greated by a Gamzee's high ass.

"Hey motherfucking bestfriend" he says while playing with some guitars.

"Stop fucking playing with those before you break one and you get your ass fired" you sneer.

"Come on im not gonna motherfucking break one". Im just admireing them. You roll your eyes and get behind the counter. Buisness is slow everyday. no one usualy comes in. A few people come in just to look at things but never buy. Sometimes you wonder why this place has'nt gone out of buisness yet.  
>To your suprise a girl with a buff guy wrapped around her waist come in. The guy looks about 40 while the girl looks like shes 18. You try to pay them no attention since their probably just going to leave emty handed. You were wrong. Out of the corner of your eye you see the girl stuff something down her shirt. Thats not something you see every day. You go over to where she is and confront her.<p>

"Excuse me" you try to say politely. But im going to need you to take out whatever you just put down your shirt.

"Excuse me"? she questions you. Hey Pete get over here! You swallow hard as you see the older man approch you. He looks like he could probably kill a man with one swing.

"Pete this mean thing here wants to see whats down my shirt" she says.

"W-what"? you stutter. You could'nt believe it. Was this bitch really going to do this?

"Listen you little what ever the hell you are". This is my girl. You keep your little dirty eyes off of her or I'll knock em outta your head.

"Im a gog damn troll asshole" you say loud. And I dont want to look at your girlfriends tits. I saw her put something down her shirt. Thats stealing.

"Seeeeee" the girl whines. Now he's saying I stole shit. Hit him. The guy named Pete takes a step towards you with clenched fist. Before he could swing at you Gamzee steps in between you and him.

"Woah woah woah motherfuckers whats going on"? he ask.

"This dumbass right here wants to look at my girls tits and now he saying she stealing" the buff man says.

"Look" Gamzee begins, what if my brother did see her take something after all? You guess that pissed the guy off even more because he took a step closer to Gamzee and clocked him in the nose and both ran off. You start to run after them but Gamzee calls after you.

"Man its not motherfucking worth it" he says. You cant believe him. Even with indigo blood draining from his nose he does'nt want you to go after them.

"Seriousely" you yell at him. He just fucking punched you are'nt you mad?

"Come on Karbro" he says. Its still not worth it. He puts a hand on your shoulder put you just push it away and run. You hear him calling your name but you just ignore it. Everything was your fault. You caused John to get beat up and now Gamzee. Who's next. You run until you reach your apartment door. You take a moment to catch your breath before unlocking the door. But oddly enough its already unlocked. You enter the dark apartment to find everything off and no John. Today was his day off from work and he usualy just stayed home. You turn on the lights and head into the bathroom. You stop half way down the hall to see something terible. Blood. Lots of it. A whole trail leading right into the bathroom. You slowly follow the trail. When you get inside the bathroom your heart drops. John. He's leaning on the wall holding his stomach which looks like it had been stabbed. You drop to your knees and hold him. He's still breathing, but there heavy.

"John" you say. John. John! He slowly opens his eyes a little to see your face which was now covered in red tears. He rubs your face before passing out again. You quickly whip out your cell phone and dial 911. You can bearly speak but manage to tell the operator what happend. You hang up the phone and hold John in your lap.

_This was all your fault. All your fault._


	9. Chapter 9

Your waiting in the waiting room pulling out your hair. People are staring at you but you dont give a fuck. Only one this is on your mind. John.  
><em>Why? Why were'nt you there? What did he do to deserve this? Its all your fault<em>. You dont notice the first time the Dr calls your name.

He yells a second time. You head shoots up quickly.

"Is-is he alright?" you choke out the question.

"He's fine" He tells you. He had a nasty deep knife wound and lost a lot of blood but it's all stitched up now and we were able to re -place the lost blood quickly. Would you like to see him? You nod your head fast. He leads you through the hallway and into Johns room.

"karkat!" he shouts but begins to cough afterwards. You go right by his side and rub his back. After he stops he pulls you into a tight hug. You cant help but cry. You thought you might have lost him. He lost so much blood and who knows how long he was on the ground before you came home. One important question comes to mind. _Who the fuck did this to him_. You break from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"Who did this?" you ask calmy.

"I dont really know" he says quitely. It was dark and I was sleeping on the couch. I heard the door open but I just figured it was you. I got up but someone pushed me to the ground. There were two of them. One was by the door looking out. The other one kicked me a couple of times. I blacked out a little but when I woke up there was blood every where. I crawled to the bathroom to get my cell phone but I was weak and my legs felt weird. It took me a long time but when I finally got to the bathroom I blacked out again. Then you came home.  
>Things were pretty quite for a few minutes before you broke the silence.<p>

"I should have been there" you mumble.

"Kar-" he begins but you cut him off.

"No John!" say say louder. I should have stayed like you ask me to. But no I had to go to work like a fucking idiot!

"You didnt know this would happen" he says calmly.

"Still!". Its my job to be there for you and I was'nt. You're crying harder for some reason. You cant bear the thought of loosing him. You look away from him in embarresment. He takes your hand and pulls you close into a hug. You stay in that position until what seemed like forever before the Dr came in.

"Sorry but needs to rest." he says. I'll need you to leave for now but you can come back tomarrow. You turn to John,  
>give him a good bye kiss and exchange "I love you's" before leaving the hospital. It's not so late out so instead of going straight home you go for a walk.<br>A lot of things are going through your head untill you feel a hand on your shoulder. Before you can turn around the person greets you in a familiar way.

"Hows it going Faggot?" the voice says.

_**Clift hanger! Hehe. Well here you go. A horrible crapy chapter done instead of Hw. I feel Accomplished.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I have'nt Updated in a while! D: I've been sick (ok I was lazy, and sick, happy?). But I got off my ass to write whatever the fuck this peice of shit is.**_

You did'nt move. You could'nt. It felt like your legs were completly gone. But they suddenly came back when the man behind held a gun to your head and told you to move. You did'nt hesitate. When it was time to cross a street he hid the gun in his pocket but kept a firm hand on your shoulder, and guided you toward an ally. You didnt turn around to see who the man was but you had a pretty good feeling who it was.

"Nice to see ya again" a figure steps out from the shadows and greets you with a creepy smile on his face. Its Jake. And you bet the guy behind you is Sam.  
>You soon find that your prediction is correct when the man behind you steps around you to join his Jake.<p>

"How ya been" Sam says still clutching the gun he had in his hand.

"I recently just left the hospital because the person I love was fucking injured and to make it all better I ran into a couple of assholes."  
>Im just fucking dandy, you said all to calm. You didn't want to piss them of. Especially with the gun still in Sams hand. <em>What the fuck was he going to do?<em>  
><em>Kill you for being "Gay<em>" as the humans call it.

"Damn that little shit is still alive?" Sam said laughing. Damn little fucker is stronger than I thought. Felt your heart drop and fall down a fucking cliff.'

"Y-y-you did that to him" you say with a shaky breath. YOU FUCKING STABBED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS WITH ME! They look at you and just laugh.

"Ha look at him Jake!" His face is so red! It was true. Your whole face was red with anger. You did'nt know what to do. You wanted to go right over to them and beat the shit out of them but your brain told you to not even try. They were way bigger then you and could pumble you into the ground. But you didnt listen. Your whole body was filled with rage and you lunged toward Sam. You used all your body weight to push him to the ground.  
>You some how managed to knock the gun out of his hand.<p>

The both of you were wrestling on the ground while Jake just stood there. He looked like he did'nt know what to do. Sam cought you off guard and got on top of you. He weighed a ton so he had an advantage _(Your weak_). You wished you had your sickles but you left them at home like a dumb ass.

"Jake!" Sam shouted. Get the gun! Jake did as he was told and picked up the gun.  
>Shoot the fucker! Sam ordered. Jake held the gun in his hand but made no attempt to shoot you.<p>

"H-how come we just cant beat him up" he stammerd. We cant just shoot him.

"Jesus Christ we went over this" Sam said grinding his teeth. Just pull the god damn trigger!

"I-I cant"

"Just do it!"

"No!" Jake yelled. Sam loosend the grip on your shoulders. You position your knee and WHAM! A kick to his dick and he was on the ground. You quickly get up and dash away from the scene. You try not to look back but stop when you hear Sam yell at you.

"We're not done yet faggot!" He says. You and that other fuck will see us again soon! You shake what he said out of your head and continue to run.  
>You run all the way to your building, up the stairs and into your apartment. Your heart is beating fast and feels like it's going to explode.<br>Makeing your way over to the couch you kick off your shoes and lay down.

_They were never going to leave you and John alone were they_?_ Maybe you could move_? No. That would cost to much and your jobs barely paid the rent.  
>You thought about calling the police but Sam has "connections".<em> Maybe you should just walk out of Johns life<em> so he can live a normal one? That thought makes you sit up. _Were you the one causeing the trouble_? _Would John be better off with out you_? Your head hurt from so many questions, so you make your way to your room and decide to sleep on it.

_**So yeah. Yes LOTS of spelling errors I was in a rush to finish :3 Sorry its short. I was eager to update. Hope you liked it and please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ummmm. Are you guys going to kill me? Im sorry for the lack of updates x_x I've been a bad person. Forgive me._**

You're walking through the halls of your apartment building. When you come to your door, you take a deep breath and walk in.

Blood. So much blood. Your eyes look around the room, but stop when you see a body. John's body. You run over by his side and pull him onto your lap. You can feel hot tears rolling down your eyes. Putting  
>your hand on his cheek, you gently cress his face.<p>

Suddenly his eyes open and he grabs your hand.

_"You didn't help me. You let them hurt me" he says._

_"No. No. John. I didn't mean to."_

_"Its all your fault Karkat."_

_"No. Stop! I-I-Im sorry!" He grips your hand tighter, looks deep into your eyes and keeps repeating it over and over._

_"All your fault. All your fault. All your fault!"_

You wake up drenched in sweat. Not only that, but you were also crying. You wipe the tears away and sit up._ Fucked up dream,_you think. But not all of it was a dream.

John got hurt.

He lost a lot of blood.

He was in the hospital.

And worst of all.

It was all your fault.

_** Welp thats it.  
><strong>_

_**1. Im working on the updates getting longer and... more interesting**_

_**2. Still working on the updates**_

_**3. Sorry for shitty endings**_

_**4. As always I will go back for errors**_

_**5. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. They are really motivating! **_


	12. Chapter 12

For the rest of the night you avoid sleep. Having those kinds of dreams were hard for you. You curled up into a little ball on your bed and turned on the tv. But that didn't solve anything. The images from your previous dream still clouded your head. All you could think about was John. And those assholes.  
><em>What did they mean they weren't done yet? Why couldn't they just leave you and John the fuck alone?<em>

Night turned into day and your eyes were burning. You didn't think you could hold in breakfast so you skip that. Before visiting John you decide a walk is the best idea right now.

It was a nice day out, but you wish you could spend it with John. Making your way to nearby bench you sit down and sigh. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't even notice there was someone already seated beside you. She looked like she was in her early 50's, but had nice solid black hair. Her eyes look greenish, and calming. She turned to you and gave you a smile.

"Hello" she greeted you.

"Hi" you say trying to give her your best smile.

"Nice day out. Good for a walk" she says.

"Yeah. That's what I thought" you say back. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again.

"No need to pry dear, but you don't look so good" she turns back to you and gives you a concerned look.

"Well…..

"Its about someone you love isn't it?" You don't know how she knew but you just nod.

"Yeah. That's it. I love him. A lot. But h-he got hurt. And its all my fault. And I'm afraid he'll keep getting hurt because of me." Your not sure when or why you were crying but you were. Hot tears rolled down your face as you spoke. _Gog she must think I'm a baby_. But she just rubbed your back and smiled.

"Well it really cant be all your fault dear" she started. But if you really think it is then you know what they say. If you love something let it go. You just stare at her unable to say anything.

"W-whats your name?" you ask her.

"Im Grace. And you are?"

"Karkat"

"Well Karkat" she says holding out a hand for you to shake. It was nice meeting you dear. Take it easy. And with that she gone. You sat on that bench for a while thinking about what she said._ I love John. So she must be right. I have to let him go_.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Wow this took longer than it should. I've been lazy. This chapter was a little rushed but I hope that's ok!_**  
><strong><em>I wrote this chapter in John's POV.<em>**

Your names John Egbert.

You're currently in the hospital due to an "accident". But that's not why you're worried. The love of your life, your boyfriend hasn't showed up yet. Visiting hours are almost up and all you want to do is hug him.

Sighing you shift in your bed to face the window. _Where is he? _A knock at the door disturbs your thoughts. With excitement, you turn over expecting to see _him. _But sadly it's not.

"Hello John"

"Oh. Hey Doc." You say trying to smile.

"How Are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Well I'm just here to deliver a note to you." He hands you the note, smiles, and walks out of the room. As soon as he's gone you open the note and begin to read.

_John,_

_Well, fuck this was going to be harder than I thought it would be. Ok. John I can't do this anymore. I can't see you get hurt. You have no idea how much it kills me to see you all bandaged up, and knowing I could have done something to prevent it. But I didn't. I love you. More than anything. But when you love something you have to let it go. As much as it hurts me, John, I'm letting you go._  
><em><br>-Karkat_

Your name is John Egbert and your pretty sure you just got dumped…and it hurts.

**_Btw Thanks to everyone who Favorited and reviewed this story! It really means a lot and gives me motivation. Thanks again you guys are beautiful c: _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry for the long pause in updates. Having writers block sucks! But I'll get through it. We're almost coming to an end with this story. Just a couple more chapters!_**

Your name is Jade Harley.

About an hour ago you received a call. A rather urgent call. You were notified that your brother, John, was in the hospital. So you did what any other loving sister would do. You got off your ass and drove thousands of miles to comfort him.

On the way there you couldn't take your mind off of him. The doctor never told you why he was there in the first place. After what seemed like hours trying to find a good parking spot, you hurried into the hospital and made your way to the receptionist.

"Hello. I'm here to see a patient named John Egbert."

"Are you Ms. Jade Harley?"

"Yep."

"He's on the second floor in room 413."

"Thank you!" Instead of waiting for an elevator, you dash all the way upstairs. It takes you a minute or two to find his room, but when you do you burst right in.

"John!" You didn't mean to say his name so loud, but gosh you haven't seen him in so long! But your outburst doesn't seem to startle him at all. In fact he didn't even move.

"John?" you repeat softer. This time he turns to look at you with bug puffy red eyes.

"Hi Jade" he croaks.

"Oh John! What happened?" You hurry by his side and take his hand into yours.

"Just a little bruised up. That's all" he says forcing a sad smile.

"Well I see that! I want to know what happened. And why are your eyes so red. W-were you crying?" you ask. He doesn't respond right away. For a while he avoided eye contact and looked out the window. Finally he looked at you with watering eyes and nodded. You squeeze his hand tighter.

"John. Talk to me. What happened?" He looks at you for a second, and then motions his head towards a little desk beside his bed. On the desk is a small note that you take and read. But boy you wish you didn't. A bunch of different feelings well up inside of you. You're sad and hurt for John, but part of you is angry and shocked that Karkat would do this to him. You knew how much they loved each other. No. _Love_ each other. Karkat still loves him, and John sure as hell loves him to! There's still hope for the both of them. You look over to John to see him crying again. You reach into your purse and hand him a tissue. You give him a couple of minutes to compose himself before you speak.

"I'm going to see Karkat. After I do that I'm coming back here and you're going to tell me Everything that happened to you and why he didn't prevent it." You were mad.

"Wait ja-." Before he could finish you were out the door and heading out to find Karkat.


End file.
